highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rias Gremory
Fanfiction? Is the fanfiction part significant? I don't really think it is....and should be remove. Yeah it's not important B214 (talk) 15:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Correction needed, can't edit The romanization of Power of Destruction needs correcting. It should read "Horobi no Chikara"; "mezabi" isn't a word, nor are there any similar valid readings for conjugating 滅 except for "horobi". I can't do this myself, however, as the page is locked. Anyone who has the priveleges to edit this page, please make the correction, for accuracy's sake. 11:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :We'll keep it as Mezabi for now, wait till i ask for the actual term from n0m@n. 11:21,9/16/2014 :Horobi literally means Ruin but anime subs translate it into Destruction but its most likely this term. Raj2905 (talk) 09:07, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Where did this info came from? 13:53, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Ishibumi's twitter. He mentioned the reason for Rias' big breast is because of the Bael blood. 14:33,12/30/2014 Oh, yeah. I remember it now. Rias and Sairaorg with large/thick pectoralis major muscles. 15:00, December 30, 2014 (UTC) volume 17 plot i think the developments in volume 17 should be added to her plot summary. her an issei being more casual was big step according to both of them David117 (talk) 21:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC)david117 Wow. I'm surprised Rias' page hasn't been updated yet for Volume 17. If you want, you can do the summary. 21:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) i'll leave that to someone more versed in editing the page. i'm new here and dont want to over step any boundaries i'm unaware of David117 (talk) 22:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC)david117 Nah. There's no boundaries to over step. Feel free to do things as long as they follow the policies. Well, I'm updating all the pages for Volumes 18 and 19 and so far I'm still at letter D. So I'll do it if it hasn't been updated yet for Volume 17. 22:51, January 19, 2015 (UTC) oh okay, sounds good. thanks for info and good luck editing! David117 (talk) 23:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC)david117 Rias' Grade? I'm sure this doesn't belong here, but I thought that Rias and Sona were Third-Years? I could have sworn that's what it said last time I saw the pages. Am I wrong, or is that meant to be their current grades in the series? If so, maybe there should be something indicating what Year they are when the series starts so there's less confusion. TheDeadProfessor (talk) 00:44, December 19, 2016 (UTC) A year has passed in story since the series started. Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki and Sona have graduated high school. They did so in the current translated volume, 21. Zaiaku666 (talk) 00:47, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Ishibumi never even gave us a proper year to make a timeline, so how are even even going to indicate the year as you mentioned. Ⓑ➁➀➃ⓉⒶⓁⓀ 09:04, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Eye color in the anime Hello, I'm new here. My username is Sean1982, but you can just call me Sean. Anyway, like the subject says, I was watching the trailer for Hero, and I noticed something. Whereas while in the past anime seasons, Rias' eyes were definitely blue green, I was watching the trailer and noticed her eyes seem to be a solid deep blue this time around, without a hint of green. If you don't believe me, there's a whole topic about the new character designs on the High School DxD sub on reddit. It has screenshots and evverything. In light of this, I was wondering if the line that says blue green in the anime should be changed to blue green in the TNK anime. Just a suggestion. Sean1982 (talk) 18:43, October 24, 2017 (UTC)Sean1982 Too early to decide. I would wait till the anime airs before i decide on that. The anime could differ from the trailer. Ⓑ➁➀➃ⓉⒶⓁⓀ 01:11, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Profile Pictures So I was thinking about the anime having a new look and all we should definitely put the new image of Rias into the profile picture but also have another tab for the old anime image in the profile as well. Astarothfan (talk) 13:15, January 20, 2018 (UTC) :Well I think with this, there should be a third tab to show the LN design too. Bennia_Lover (talk) 13:26, January 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Nah then we would have to put a manga image up there as well and that would make the profiles a little clustered I think. I think just putting two anime images would be good for now. Astarothfan (talk) 13:48, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Well lets take our time to plan it. Ⓑ➁➀➃ⓉⒶⓁⓀ 15:40, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Nicknames In Chapter 0 of volume 14 , Kuroka niknames Rias "Swi-chan" (since Bikou gave her the nickname "Switch-princess"), so it is essential to include it in the Info box. Sindbad DKDK (talk) 14:56, April 12, 2018 (UTC)